Bleeding Love
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: A sequel to 'Alone' by yours truly. Wolf tells all of his past lovers that may include our Yuri. Don't own KKM!


Tittle: Bleeding Heart

Author: ShibuyaMai

Disclaimer: I don't even own KKM! If I do then there's a season four. Season four will be where Yuri will confess to Wolfram!

The song is Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love.

Pairings: WolframXYuri

Warnings: Yaoi, a male that got pregnant and broken heart-ships.

Summary: Wolfram recalls all of his past lovers and Yuri.

Extra Message: This is a sequel of Alone by yours truly. I won't hold you long, go and read!

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain

Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

As an eighty-year old person, of course I fell in love with two people before Yuri. The first one was full of fake love and happiness. I knew in one of visits of some kingdom here in Shin Makoku. He was Lord Richard von Rochefort. He has a face, I mean, he's handsome and all, but he IS a TOTAL CHEATER! I mean when our parents "SAW" our closeness that I didn't even knew exists between us. So he "courted" me and after months we got together. And some for reasons, I fell for him.

YES! I FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT KIND OF GUY! But I didn't know he was that kind. Even though he ignores me most of the time, he still cares. First, he was the only one who offered me comfort when I found out about Conrad. And when I got so distracted he snaps out of me and makes me focus. A night when mother made a party, I invite him and he said yes. In the party, I told him that I'll meet him in his room and he nods. I left him since I need to entertain guests, right? It comes with being the prince.

The party was over but I didn't saw Richard the entire party. I thought that he was waiting for me so I rushed out the party room for his room and when I got there? Surprise for me! He was in the BED with ANOTHER MAN! Nice one huh? I turned away and I kept hearing him call my name. The next day, I said to him, in the dinning table, that we're over and he can go and sleep with his oh so love bed mate! I stomped away, and I cried. I cried until I got no more. When I left my room after a week, (And I'm surprised that…. ) he's still here and he keep babbling but I don't care. Damn! He's my first love you know!?

The second is the hardest for me. I got involve with these two people. They're Maia and Benito. We're three we're so close that on my free days, we go three together in my room to talk and laugh about each other. Ben (a.k.a. Benito) and I we're together that time. When I started to think of entering military, I didn't got with them.

A week after my thoughts, I thought of surprising Ben in his castle, since he was the crowned prince. Maria, his personal maid, came to ask me why am I here. I told her that I wanted to surprise my lover. At the word lover, I noticed Maria's eyes became wide so I asked her why and she told me that she thought Maia and Ben were together. The world stopped right at that moment. I felt my tears but I pushed my way to my soon to be ex-lover, and POOF! There they are!

My lover and best friend kissing each other. On the bed. Again.

Damn I'm starting to hate the bed!

Back to my story, yeah my world stopped and they stopped when they noticed me. They were stuttering and I walked away from the room with tears flowing in my eyes. They were running to me and when they reached me, Ben turned me around and explained.

"Wolfram…." They both said

"Stop calling me from now on. If you have business call me Lord von Bielefeld" They were surprised and

"But Wolfram, look I'm sorry for hurting you but we don't have any time…." I interrupted. How dare he!

"So is it my FAULT that we don't have time together? Aren't lover supposed to be some kind of inspiration and supporter of the other's dream? Damn, I should have never trusted anyone again! Not a lover, not a best friend!" I walked away, don't blame me but I don't want to hear any of their explanation. I turned around to say my last words.

"If you just told me before, it shouldn't have ended up losing are relationships to each other"

I turned and finally go. I Left my trust in that stupid time and place. After that I didn't cried instead I kept repeating saying the words I tried to keep.

"I won't ever trust any one anymore again, I'm done"

But something happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

After years, a certain Yuri Shibuya came to our world. He 'accidentally' proposes to me. Well, I insulted his mother and he slapped my left cheek which means a marriage proposal here. The night, I keep myself in my room and thought….

"Maybe it's time to move on and have a new life"

After seeing him solve problems and obstacles, I fell with him. I got scared but I tried to trust him. Everyone says that the proposal was a not valid but I kept insisting that Yuri is my fiancée.

I know that staying with him gives me a bad reputation but I already fell into his dark orbs, so how could I refuse?

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

After years of engagement, people around me say that I should leave Yuri since with my beauty and looks, I can get any man I want.

If they only knew what I've been through…..

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Yuri, oh my Yuri! Why would you push me away? Am I disgusting? Irritable? Loud? Much of a brat? I don't know. Maybe I am but that's me! I don't want to change even for love.

Yuri pushing me around reminds me of my past lovers. I always go to my room to cry, Yuri say that we can't be together. That hurt me. I remember my relationship with Ben. He left me for Maia.

I wonder if he left me because I'm a boy.

I left the royal chamber and cried myself to my room. It's not Yuri's words that hurt me that night but the memory of Ben.

Yuri, why did you said those things!

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

My real friends visited me to talk about my relationship with Yuri. Shama said that I can't talk while they're talking. I said I'll try.

They said that "Yuri is really a jerk for not accepting me"

"Wolfram, you should get the hell out of here before Yuri breaks you even more"

"Wolfram, break up with Yuri, he's a jerk"

"He'll just hurt you more"

"Stop torturing yourself"

Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram

When will they stop? I just sat there listening to them. I know they just want me to be happy and see that Yuri doesn't love but that still hurt.

I'm sorry guys…

But nothing's greater than the rush

That comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness I see your face

Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe

After the talk with my friends, I kept myself away with the people around me, even Greta. I know she'll think that I hate her but I can't bend my anger to him.

I don't want to talk to anyone.

One night, Yuri came in my room. I said no but he ordered me. I sighed, he's the king of course! I opened my door and let him in.

He asked me why but I said it's just nothing. A minor problem.

"To lock yourself?"

"Yes, to lock myself because I need time to think about some things"

"Wolfram please tell me what bothers you"

I didn't bother answering because my sobs empowered me. I can't talk because I cried, and cried. Yuri came to hug me. I cried in Yuri's warm embrace until I fell asleep. It's weird to say but…

That was the best sleep I ever experienced in my whole life!

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Yuri met this girl in a party and the two seems so close that they won't get each other separated. When the party was finished, he called a meeting saying that he wishes to cancel our engagement.

WHAT!?

I stood there. Feeling that feeling I felt when I saw my past lover with other people. Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong right. When I heard Yuri calling me, I snapped out of it. I really feel angry towards him that all I could say before leaving the room is

"I accept it but doesn't mean that we'll be friends again. Don't worry I won't bother anyone. I just need time for myself so please don't bother me"

I left without saying anything honorific. I cried that night, I cried until I fell asleep.

And it's draining all of me

Oh, they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

Damn, I can't help but to miss Yuri here beside me. When I sleep or eat. When Lady Mary talks, I always leave. This is all about me and Yuri. I hate it.

When we go to villages, people were always asking if I'm the ex-fiancée of the maou and I proudly say YES!

I want people to remember that bratty, selfish loather that the maou had once.

When I answer to the people, I can see the surprise faces of my companions.

I still don't to Yuri.

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

One day, Gwendal confronted me about y behavior. I will really answer confidently, but Yuri IS there!

Arghh! Gwendal really wants to hear why his baby brother behaves that way!

"Nothing! New life means new behavior"

"New life"

"What!? I can't live in a life where my ex exixts so… you know!"

I left and I saw the guilty face of Yuri.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this! Three are enough experiences, right!?"

And I walk out.

No ore things about past, Move on Wolfram von Bielefeld!

Can I?

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Lady Mary and Yuri were totally separated and I don't know why.

People says that Lady Mary was truly engaged and that she cheated on Yuri.

I can't help but to be mad at Lady Mary for hurting Yuri! And I can't help but to remember my experiences as well. Yuri was totally down and I can't help but to think

"At least you now know how I felt"

I came to his comfort. When I told him that

"Everything will be alright. Just don't down yourself that much"

After crying that much he asked me "Wolfram, is this how you felt when we broke up?"

"Mind you broke us up and yes"

" How did you survived"

I laughed, "Just to think positive?"

He smiled a little. At least he can smile. When it's me I can't.

We stayed together, hugging in the bed.

Bed again….

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I thought that Yuri was just in the midst of loneliness but a day after, he started showing interest. Giving flowers, cakes, and letters even in I'm in training with my soldiers.

"Hey! You're here!"

The memories topped flowing. Who the hell disturb-

Oh that's my husband.

And he's with my, correction, our daughter Bunty and Greta.

They're so cute. Greta has brown hair and eyes while Bunty got me eyes and Yuri's hair.

They came to me and hugged me. What a life!

Last time I'm on this room, I'm singing a song, just like now! Only with a different song!

I got Bunty out of my stomach two weeks ago so I can't go training.

See why I'm here?

Maybe Richard and Ben are my lesson, I still hate them and haven't talk to them

Making up with them?

That's another story but right now….

I felt Yuri's lips in mine for a short time. I blushed and smiled at the same time.

I'm happy after the bleeding of my love.

Jealous? You can have a happy ending too, you know!?

And there you have it folks! I know it's lame and all. Sorry if I haven't written for so long and this seems rush. I just missed writing so I forced this on my time. Well good luck with my research papers, resume, and four business letters!

Stupid Technical Writing class!

See 'ya all and thank you for the time to read my work!

Oh, BTW, review? Please? With a sugar on the top?

With lot'sa love…

~~~~ShibuyaMai~~~~


End file.
